Scanner(Deutsch)
__TOC__ Zusammenfassung ---- "Der Scanner erhöht die Rate, mit der Stealth-Programme von zu einer Entfernung von drei Knotenpunkten und näher enttarnt werden können. Zugriff, Geist, Portal und Datenleck alarmieren das Netzwerk schneller." ---- Der Scanner ist eine defensive Sicherheitsnodes. Während der Brute Force Phase eines hack, wird der Scanner die Sichtbarkeitskosten jedes eingesetzen Stealthprogrammes um die Scannerempfindlichkeit in xxx% zu erhöhen. Wie auch in den Ladebildschirmtipps oft angezeigt wird, ist bei zwei, sich überlappenden Scannerreichweiten nur der Scanner mit dem höchsten Level aktiv. The maximum level a Scanner can be upgraded to is 21Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level. The maximum number of Scanners you can have on your network is three. Unlike Business Nodes, there are no restrictions on deleting Scanner nodes from the network. Statistiken |'Level' |'Firewall' |'Scannerempfindlichkeit' |} |'Node Level' |'Kosten' |'Experience Gained' |'Bau Zeit' |'Benötigtes Kernlevel' |} Gallery Tips General Tips * Defensively, Scanners have 4 connections and a low firewall relative to other nodes, while only allowing 3 programs to be installed on it. This makes it a good candidate for creating a choke point on your Network if connected to plenty of Security Nodes. * When attacking a Scanner that has been used as a choke point, ICE Walls will need to be installed quickly. Consider using Shocker or Protector in conjuction with ICE Walls if the node is being recaptured too quickly. * Placement is crucial. If the Scanner is too close to the netConnection, an attacker can disable it with Wraith then Stealth through the remaining nodes. If the Scanner is too far from the netConnection, an attacker can easily disable any defenses close to netConnections. * If a network has a single Scanner, the network is especially vulnerable to Stealth attacks during the upgrade of the Scanner. As a defender, upgrade the Scanner as fast as possible. As an attacker, if you notice that the target network has no working Scanner, consider using Stealth as a method of attack. * As mentioned in the Loading Screen Tips, if two Scanners would be able to detect a program being installed, only one Scanner will be used. The highest available Scanner will be automatically selected for the task. * Security Nodes are prime targets for Wraith or Portal. Try to keep them within range of a Scanner. Using Stealth Attacks * Keep an eye on the visibility bar. It will take practice and several attempts before you are able to estimate how many nodes you will able to Access and how many programs you can place before you are detected. Try to take into account the level and placement of the Scanner, and try to determine if you are able to attempt a full Stealth hack or transition into a Brute Force hack. * Disabling the Scanner may or may not be worth doing depending on the level and position of the Scanner as well as if there is a second Scanner in the network. * Code Gates are prime nodes to have in range of a Scanner, as installation of the Access program is increased proportional to the Filter statistic, almost necessitating the use of the Wraith program to disable a Gate first. References